Sulis
Sulis était une divinité adorée localement en Bretagne, sur le site de la source thermale de Bath (Somerset). Après l'invasion romaine, les romains l'ont adorée sous les traits de Sulis-Minerva. Des inscriptions votives nous apprennent qu'elle endossait tout à la fois les rôles de Déesse-Mère, de guérisseuse, mais également qu'elle était invoquée par ses adorateurs lors de malédictionsJoyce Reynolds and Terence Volk, "Review: Gifts, Curses, Cult and Society at Bath", reviewing The Temple of Sulis Minerva at Bath: vol. 2 The Finds from the Sacred Spring, in Britannia 21 (1990:379-391).. Étymologie Bien que le nom "Sulis" n’apparaisse quasiment nulle part ailleurs qu'à Bath, elle est identifiée aux Suleviae, un groupe de déesses celtes connues pour avoir fait l'objet d'inscriptions votives à Rome et ailleurs. Les Suleviae sont attestées dans des relevés épigraphiques faits sur le site de BathCunliffe, Barry W. (1984). Roman Bath discovered. London: Routledge. p. 188. ISBN 0-7102-0196-6.. Le terme Suleviae, souvent présenté comme un forme plurielle de Sulis, est à mettre en rapport avec un bon nombre de déesses-mères largement révérées. Par ailleurs, l'identification des Suleviae avec Sulis a été rejetée par certains chercheurs qui suggèrent que la similitude des noms est fortuiteNicole Jufer & Thierry Luginbühl (2001). Les dieux gaulois : répertoire des noms de divinités celtiques connus par l'épigraphie, les textes antiques et la toponymie. Editions Errance, Paris. pp.15, 64.. Súil en vieil irlandais signifie «œil» ou «trou béant», avec l'implication possible d'une entrée dans le monde souterrain.Maier, Bernhard (1997). Dictionary of Celtic religion and culture. Woodbridge, England: Boydell and Brewer. p. 256. ISBN 0-85115-660-6.Gesler, Wilbert M. (2003). Healing places. Lanham, MD: Rowman and Littlefield Publishers. p. 48. ISBN 0-7425-1956-2. L'étymologie habituelle, cependant, est que Sulis signifie «soleil», et que cela serait la forme originelle du terme gallois actuel haul - "soleil" et du vieil irlandais súil (de l'indo-européen *sóh2wl̥-), cf. le terme latin sol «soleil». Koch, John T. (2005). Celtic Culture : A Historical Encyclopedia. Santa Barbara, CA: ABC-CLIO. pp. 187; 1636. ISBN 1-85109-440-7. Ces deux étymologies peuvent cependant être conciliées, puisqu'on considère généralement que la signification "œil" du vieil irlandais dérive de l'idée que le soleil était l'œil du ciel. Culte à Bath Sulis était la déesse locale des sources thermales qui continuent d'alimenter les thermes de Bath , que les Romains nommèrent Aquae Sulis ("les eaux de Sulis") The standard introduction to the archaeology and architectural reconstruction of the sanctuary, with its classic temple raised on a podium at the center, and the monumental baths, with the sacred spring between them, is Barry Cunliffe, ed. Roman Bath (Oxford University Press) 1969.. Son nom apparaît sur les inscriptions à Bath, mais nulle part ailleurs. Cela n'est pas surprenant, dans la mesure où les divinités celtiques ont souvent conservé leur localisation archaïque. Elles sont restés jusqu'à la fin associées à un lieu spécifique, souvent une caverne, une source, un plan d'eau ou un puits. Les Grecs se référaient aux divinités préhelléniques similaires par les épithètes locaux qu'ils y assignient, associés au culte du panthéon olympien à certains endroits (Zeus Molossos, qu'one ne retrouve qu'à Dodone , par exemple). Les Romains avaient tendance à perdre de vue ces endroits spécifiques, sauf dans de quelques héritages des cultes étrusques et dans certains cas comme celui du genius loci , l'esprit gardien d'un lieu. La statue de bronze doré de Sulis Minerva "semble avoir été délibérément endommagée" dans le courant de l'Antiquité tardive, peut-être par des pillards barbares, des fanatiques chrétiens, ou d'autres forces.The Official Roman Baths Museum Web Site in the City of Bath Défixions En règle générale, le texte inscrit sur les tablettes offertes à Sulis concerne le vol, par exemple, de petites sommes d'argent ou les vêtements aux thermes. Il est évident, d'après le style local du latin ("Latin de Bretagne") utilisé, qu'une forte proportion des tablettes provenaient de la population indigène.Adams, J. N. (1992). "British Latin: The Text, Interpretation and Language of the Bath Curse Tablets". Britannia (Cambridge University Press) 93: 1-26. doi:10.2307/526102 Dans un language formel, souvent légaliste, les tablettes en appellent à la divinité, Sulis, de punir les auteurs connus ou inconnus du crime jusqu'à ce que réparation en soit faite. Il est généralement demandé à Sulis de porter atteinte à l'intégrité physique et bien-être mental de l'auteur du forfait, par la privation de sommeil, en faisant cesser les fonctions corporelles normales, ou même par la mort. Ces afflictions sont cesseront que lorsque l'objet du larcin sera retourné à son propriétaire ou abandonnées au gré du propriétaire"A Corpus of Writing-Tablets from Roman Britain". Centre for the Study of Ancient Documents, Oxford. Retrieved 2007-12-08.. Les tablettes ont été souvent écrit en code, au moyen de lettres ou de mots étant écrits à l'envers; l'ordre des mots peut être inversé et les lignes peuvent être écrites dans des directions alternées, de gauche à droite puis de droite à gauche. Alors que la plupart des textes de Grande-Bretagne romaine sont en latin, deux textes trouvés ici, écrits sur des feuilles d'étain, sont dans une langue inconnue qui pourrait être du brittonique. Ils sont les seuls exemples de l'écriture dans cette langue jamais trouvé. Références Catégorie:Divinités BretonnesCatégorie:Divinités Romano-britanniques